Stupid, Sexy dragons
by V is for the 5th
Summary: Smutty fanfiction of the Gwillym Fic by FaiKazahaya! Solangelo, and Yaoi/slightly scaly Check out the main fic first!


**Gwillym Fic (yes it's fanfiction of fanfiction, sue me)**

**I APOLIGIZE FOR THE PARAGRAPH, MY COMPUTER HATES THEM!**

**Picture is credit to Fai, same as the story premise. All I have here is the smut. Yay me.****It can be canon, if you want it to be. As mentioned, it's fanfiction, so all of this is headcanon really.  
****But I'm writing it because she (FaiKazahaya) let me, and I felt that Gwillym needed some smut happenstance.  
****Plus, it not like many of you are gonna MIND reading it, now will ya? Oh, and M for a reason.  
****You know, that little thing called sex, which is further made M by it being yaoi.**

**Umm...won't say it's explicitly kinky but it's also not exactly tame…so reader discretion is advised I guess. I mean, I suppose I should tell ya what is gonna happen so you know, but that also ruins the fun...ahh screw it, if you don't like it you can just exit the page.**

**FaiKazahaya: Hello, all! I'm here to tweak this how I feel would make the most sense, I did not actually write any of the rated M stuff. (*blushes and fans face furiously* Okay, maybe I did actually add my own**  
**tidbits. Sue me. Sue these fucking hot men.)**

**~ΨΩΨ~**

**During Temple Arc:**

Nico stared at the sleepy-looking dragon in disbelief.  
"You're going to make me dream what?!"

Hypnotis laughed lazily, curled up high above the knight's head on a portion of the temple roof that had crumbled into a nest of stone and moss. The god-dragon was peeking open one milky eye to examine the flushed and furious man below him. "I'm going to give you an intimate dream," he repeated, head tilted in an innocent way.

"I know that, you fucking dragon! I want to know what you meant by it!"

"A sexually-oriented dream, to be blunt." he said, almost annoyed at having to explain himself, but still quite mirthful by the knight's reaction.

The knight's heart went aflutter in his chest, butterflies in his stomach going to war while his face lit up like fire. His vision went a bit hazy as he tried to collect his thoughts. "WHY?!"

Hypnotis chuckled again, looking down at the panicking knight. "Would you wish me to not give you the dream, then?"

"Wha—well I mea—OF COURSE I WOULD," he stammered out, rubbing his head and trembling unsteadily.

The dragon-god simply yawned in giving the knight his response, "it's healthy to release some tension, and you're very pent up in that regard."  
Nico flushed and glared up at the bastard. "You're the god of dreams, not fucking mind reading!"

Hypnotis smiles a small dragon-smile as he rests his head on his forelegs. "I can see a lot of things, Nico di Angelo. 'Dreams' is a liquid term at times, after all. Besides, you're not getting out of this, I've already set it up for you."  
The knight exhaled helplessly. "What good will this do me?"  
"It'll make you less pent up, of course, which is important because if a slave were to be asked to prove his status in bed and were to cum from overstimulation, it would poke a large hole in our plan. So, we need you less pent up. Simple really, no need for you to make such a fuss and keep me awake. Off with you now, be sure that you have some sort of training or sleep to be doing."

The dragon rolled over and shortly began snoring, abruptly ending the conversation.

Cursing loudly, Nico stormed off, still disheveled from his conversation with the god. He sighed as he stalked off towards Anubis's training ground, hoping for a bit of practice using his shadow-oriented powers to help him forget the dreaded night lying ahead of him—

"NICO!"

The knight, cursing colorfully in his head, turned reluctantly as Hazel walked up to him. "Are you going to Anubis to train more? You know you should get some rest."  
_Definitely not now_ he thought to himself as he stared down the woman much like a sister to him in the time they'd spent together in Hypnotis's territory. "Sorry, but I don't have time to rest, Hazel." he said, though his tone came out as more annoyed and irritated than sorry.

Luckily, Hazel brushed off his rude behavior.  
Unluckily, she wasn't letting him go.

She forced him to go to the dragon's room and lay in his bed, keeping watch outside (she had been informed of the type of dream he'd be experiencing, and very much did not want to share a room with him during that time). It was then Nico suddenly had a thought.  
_It's going to be about Will_, he realized, eyes snapping back open from where they'd drooped shut of their own accord. _All of my dreams have been about him and now...oh gods, why does the world hate me!_ **(A/N: Oh, not the world, just me and Fai)** He rolled over with a grimace, knowing he'd soon be asleep if he couldn't think of a way out of the room and soon.

Yawning as his eyes closed against his will, he sent out a silent prayer that he at least wouldn't remember the dream when he woke back up, but still knowing that he would have to because of the enchantment on the premises.

He allowed himself to slip into dreams.

**~ΨΩΨ~**

Nico opened his eyes, groggy from it all, blinking the sudden light out his eyes as he looked around.

He was in one of the camps he had been in with Will during their time travelling. (A small warning bell went off in his head that something wasn't right, but he ignored it. It could probably wait until he was fully awake.) He couldn't seem to find Will, Blackjack, or Mrs. O'Leary.

Then, as he was about to call out for one of them, Will trotted up out of nowhere and smiled down at him.

Nico melted a bit, but didn't let it show. Nevertheless, the dragon's smile widened a touch and he waved a cocky little hand at the reclining man, merry as can be. "Well hello there, angel. I see you've finally decided to join me in the world of the living again. How considerate of you."

The knight just rolled his eyes. "Where are Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary?"  
Will smiled as he sat down next to Nico, far too close. "They're back in town where it's safe, remember?"

"Safe?" Nico asked, eyes glancing towards the sky, causing Will to laugh again.

"From the dragon we killed last night. Are you okay, angel? Did he addle your brain with some blow I didn't see?" Will said, eyes running over Nico's body.  
Nico fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I'm fine. It's more likely that your stupidity rubbed off on me, anyway."

"Don't tempt me."

Nico looked back at the dragon, eyebrows furrowing. "What?"  
Will looked at him in honest confusion. "What do you mean 'what'? I didn't say anything. Are you sure you're okay, angel?"  
Nico growled. "How many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me that?"  
Will barked out a laugh. "Well, at least your personality is still intact."  
Nico rolled his eyes and sighed. "Stupid dragon."

The man wondered about what he could've sworn he'd heard. It sounded a bit like something Will might hint at, but seemed much blunter than even he would normally say, considering the extent of his propriety. Nico breathed out his nose, puzzled.

Turning back to the dragon to question his sudden silence, he reeled back and made an unmanly sound as he caught Will undressing.  
"Dragon! I'm right here!" The knight shouted indignantly, voice cracking right at the end. He turned away as he felt the all-too-familiar heat of blood turning his face dark red.  
Will simply laughed, tossing his pants at the knight. "Maybe I wanted you to be."

Nico threw the pants back at Will, not even looking in the dragon's general vicinity. "Shut up and wear something, you fucking idiot!"  
"And why would that be necessary? No one is nearby for leagues."  
"I'm here you stupid dragon!"

"Yes, you are. You also don't have to look at anything embarrassing unless you so choose. Or…" Nico felt warm breath brush his ear and the hairs on the back of his neck tingled as if someone were just barely touching them, "…you want them to wander."  
Nico tensed as Will continued. "If so, you can look, angel. I'm not against 'exploring'," he said while smirking.

Nico risked a glance at the dragon's face, cheeks blushing profusely. At the thought of looking lower, he immediately ducked his head into his hands and groaned. "Shut up and get dressed, dragon!"

Will merely laughed and Nico heard him back away and just stand there, distance more appropriate between them. "I'm sorry, angel. But really, are you sure you're against this?"

"No…" Nico whispered out, surprised at what was coming out of his mouth. "But that's not the point…"  
"No, it's not," Will agreed. "The point is rising between your legs."Will chuckled as Nico crossed his legs together stubbornly, blushing harder.

"Angel, if we've both no issue, then why not? Just a look won't hurt anything." Will said in a softer voice, placing his hands on Nico's and prying them away from his face.

Nico kept his eyes screwed shut. "I like you, Will, but..."  
"But?" the dragon asked softly.

"But...shouldn't it be more special, then? Just because we want to doesn't mean we should..."  
Will leaned over and kissed the man's neck, making Nico shiver internally. "I have a feeling that it will always be special between us, angel."

Nico tried to argue, snap something to make the dragon back away and leave his personal space alone, but instead whatever he could have said just kind of came out as a soft meep.  
Will absolutely giggled at the sound and sucked lightly on Nico's offered neck. "What was that?"  
Nico tried to speak again but it came out as another flustered squeak.  
Will took it as a sign to start kissing lower.  
And lower.

By the time he reached Nico's waistband, the knight had blushed all the way down his neck, causing Will to laugh when he glanced up to gauge how Nico was doing. He took the button of Nico's trousers in his mouth, still watching the knight, and teasingly began tugging on it, brushing his chin against the bulge so obviously there with every pull. Nico was left clawing at the furs at his hips, looking down at the dragon with slightly parted lips, panting softly through bared teeth.

"W…Will…"  
"Yes, angel?" he murmured, glancing up with large puppy-dog eyes.  
Nico blinked half-lidded eyes down at him, train of thought far beyond reason. "J…Just hurry up, you…" A sharp sound slid from gritted teeth as Will brushed against him again, far too tempting for the knight's liking. Far too embarrassing.

Will smirked knowingly and nodded. "As you wish, angel."

As the dragon tugged off the trousers, Nico was exposed to the cool morning air. He hissed and curled his toes and growled sharply at the culprit, who blinked all-too-innocently and sat himself up on his knees, forcing Nico's eyes to wander down the familiar well-toned chest exposed to him. As per usual his too-toned abs reflected the morning sun appealingly, skin turning a beautiful bronze that would lighten to normal as the sun rose and darken as the sun set. In short, perfect. Not a scar to be seen from collarbone to washboard stomach of Will's upper body.  
He also saw that Will had a full tan, not that it was surprising in retrospect, but Nico had to wonder how much sun saw that particular area as his eyes travelled lower and lower despite his remaining conscience.

Self-consciously, Nico's knees locked together.  
Chuckling lowly, Will patiently pried the man's knees apart so he could hover over his prize. Nico squirmed and looked away as warm breath brushed his cold length, unsure what Will found so intriguing. They both had a similar body tone, sure, but Nico's olive skin wasn't as impressive or flawless as Will's color was…and the scars littering his body weren't much to look at, either...  
Feeling warm lips close around his tip, he cried out in surprise and bucked against the blonde uncontrollably, head thrown back into the nest. "Ahhh Will!" he whimpered.

The dragon responded by taking more of him into his mouth and chuckling around him. Nico fisted furs and fabrics tightly and flushed deeper as he felt Will's throat constrict around him. A choked moan escaped his mouth.  
Will loosened his lips from around the blushing knight and slowly eased upwards, trailing his tongue along the back of the length as he rose. He licked salty juices from Nico upon reaching the tip, tongue flicking the slit teasingly. Will smiled up at his partner. "Delicious," he purred, causing Nico to look away.

"Is now really the time for jokes, dragon?" he muttered, flustered.  
Will's smile turned devious. He leant back down to kiss the head. "It's always the time for jokes, angel," he growled sensually, smoke puffing from his nostrils. "After all, why shouldn't I tease you about the size of your sword?"

Nico snarled under his breath at the awful pun, but that soon turned into a soft moan of arousal as Will breathed wickedly hot air onto his crotch. Smoke curled from the dragon's parted lips, gaze half-lidded and focused on the buds of pre-cum already leaking down Nico's length.

"Will," Nico breathed.

The blonde glanced up with a dazzling smirk, tongue peeking out to play along the slit. More smoke filled the air, sneaking out with each pant through the nose. "Yes, angel?"

Nico's breath caught at the sight. His length throbbed with excitement. "M…More…"

The dragon smirked. "Your wish is my command, darling."

Nico struggled weakly as he was rolled onto his stomach, knees tucking in against his chest, not sure what the dragon was trying to do to him. Before he could voice his confusion, however, he felt the blonde's breath brush his backside, and froze.  
_He's not about to—_ Nico wondered before he felt something warm and wet lick his asshole, interrupting his thought process as it caused a strangled sound to rip from the knight's throat. The dragon let out a soft chuckle and rimmed the man beneath him, hot waves of air and saliva making Nico's length throb in unexpected pleasure.

"Will…ah…" he moaned, bunching his fists close to his face. He burrowed his head into the furs under him and bit off another aroused sound. Will's tongue prodded Nico's entrance, slowly pushing in as the knight fought tooth and nail to keep from making a peep. Gods forbid he make a noise or even move and trigger something from the already-excited dragon.

"Will...Will…Will…" he panted repeatedly between moans. He felt the dragon's tongue press lightly against his prostate, making him whine out in shock and hold back an orgasm from the tiny touch. He bucked his hips against Will's face. "Will!"

Will pulled away, much to Nico's chagrin. The larger made a noise deep in his chest akin to a cat-purr, lifting Nico's hips to press his nose into the man's balls. Nico twitched at the cool air that came from the dragon, whimpering when he realized that the dragon was sniffing him.  
"I was right," Will breathed, smoke puffing from his mouth. "Sex smells positively marvelous on you. You smell delicious."

Nico made another embarrassing noise, hiding his face in the nest. "Please," he whispered, voice muffled.  
"What?"  
Nico rolled his hips so Will's face pressed against his backside. "Please," he choked out again.

"Oh?" Will kissed Nico's ass cheek. "What are you begging me so prettily to do, my angel?"  
Nico whimpered and sobbed, dick throbbing from neglect. "Will."

The noise that came from the dragon was abrupt and erotic. Will flipped Nico onto his back, legs spread so Will could kneel between them. He leaned forward and braced his hands on either side of Nico, lips touching the man's collar bone and puffing smoke over his skin. "You'll have to stop being so damn sexy, angel," he growled, nipping the skin at the knight's neck. "I might just lose control if you don't."  
Wrapping his legs around the dragon, Nico forced him closer to feel much needed friction for his aching length. He was only slightly surprised to feel something poke against his thigh.

"You…You're hard," he panted.  
Will chuckled a bit, growling when Nico bucked their hips together again. "Is there a reason for me to not be?"  
Nico huffed, whole body aflame with heat. The primitive want fueled his confidence. "No, but I haven't helped you any."

Will smiled, gentle and sweet despite the circumstances. "That's thoughtful of you, angel. However, I'm afraid I haven't really done anything for you yet. So there's no need for you to want to return the favor."  
Nico blushed more, if that was possible. "I… I don't want to be the only one to…"

Will's hungry gaze softened. "Then I know just how we can help each other."

Nico tilted his head in confusion as Will detached himself from the knight and crawled around. He jerked away on impulse upon finding the dragon's hard-on right in his face, but twitched his hips at feeling the familiar huff of hot air on his lower half. Will was still above him, lower half pressing close to Nico's chest as he returned his attention to the knight's length. His own dick hung temptingly right above his partner.  
"Ready?" Will asked with obvious mirth, but there was no denying the sexy undertone of his voice. He was just as affected as Nico was, made known by his throbbing member, husky voice, and smoky breath. Nico just hoped the dragon wouldn't up and start breathing fire in the middle of their activities.

Exhaling unsteadily, Nico leaned up and experimentally touched his tongue to Will's length. He was surprised by the flavor, he'd heard that it would be poor tasting, but he could at the very least tolerate it. To be completely honest, he almost liked it.  
Well...maybe a tad more then almost...

Licking him more, he reached up and began stroking the shaft slowly, watching the skin fold and unfold and pull and stretch with avid curiosity, and he gripped tighter at feeling a familiar pair of lips on his own tip. He spurted a bit of pre-cum without his consent, which was lapped up eagerly by his partner.  
Nico, not one to be outdone, began working similarly on Will's member, mimicking the blonde's motions as best he could while trying to not explode in his partner's mouth. Harsh pants and moans filled the air, muffled.  
After a time of shared sucking, Will's mouth became unbearably hot around Nico, and the dragon snorted impatiently, hot air swirling around the knight's balls. Nico suddenly felt the entirety of his member taken in by his blistering-hot mouth and felt the tongue swirl around him while his throat constricted around him, and from this and the previous close calls, Nico lost it when the dragon started humming.

With a sharp cry around the dragon, Nico bucked and writhed as he came.

Mind finally clearing but still getting small aftershocks from Will cleaning him off, Nico became aware of the fact that he was still licking and stroking Will's own member as though mechanically, which now had a steady stream of pre-cum leaking from the slit. Nico discovered with a slight fluttering in his stomach that he had a growing fondness for the length.  
He also noticed that Will too had begun to moan, hips twitching while lapping hungrily at Nico's re-hardening member.  
"You enjoyed that," the blonde growled observantly, ducking down to smile at him under his chest, a faint blush on his cheeks as he held back moans from Nico's licking.  
Nico grinned back, mind still hazy as he sucked a fat drop of salty liquid into his mouth. He drew back from the dragon with a wet smack. "So are you," he returned smugly, not really caring anymore about how embarrassing the entire situation was. He was returning to his high.

Will grinned, teeth bared playfully. "Oh am I, now?"

With a cocky out-of-character wink, Nico tilted his chin up and grazed his teeth over the dragon's head. Will shuddered and growled again, hips bucking. "Angel."  
Nico's vision went hazy at the scent of arousal coming from the dragon, the larger's growls and moans making him want to hear more. He wanted to hear the dragon beg. Wanted to hear that mouth call his name in ecstasy. To cum screaming his name.

With that train of thought, Will was shoved unceremoniously onto his back. Blue eyes widened and blinked in stunned silence at the man now sitting quite sexily on his stomach.  
Nico leaned over the dragon, eyes half-lidded and dazed. "Will."  
Said dragon shuddered, smoke puffing from his nostrils. "Angel," he replied, mimicking his partner. He grinned lazily up at Nico. "Is something the matter?"

Nico tilted his head, biting his lip mock-thoughtfully, the hard press of the dragon's arousal digging against his backside. "I think there is," he mused, tracing his fingers down the plane of Will's well-toned chest and rolling his hips backwards onto the dragon's dick to entice a pleasured noise from him. Nico smirked, encouraged by the sound.  
He leaned down and sucked on a spot just below his partner's collarbone, rolling his hips again. Will growled, throwing his head back and snorting smoke.

Nico held him down when he threatened to rise. "Let me have my fun," he purred as his explanation, and rolled down in time with Will's answering buck of the hips. They both made similar cries of pleasure.  
Will growled again, smoke surrounding him in a halo. "Tease," he panted.  
It was Nico's turn to chuckle. "Just returning the favor, dragon."  
He slid down the dragon's body, stopping at the twitching member between his legs.

"'Dragon' is a suiting name," he said, smiling down, said smile only growing wider with Will's blush and little puff of smoke from slightly parted lips.

"Now who's making jokes?" Will asked, writhing a little under the knight, encouraging him to take his length in his hand. Nico smirked at the dragon's enthusiasm, indulging his wishes by stroking the offered member, movements slow and teasing against his rock-hard member. Thumbing the dragon's sack in an unhurried massage, Nico glanced up through his eyelashes to check on how red-cheeked Will was becoming. It was then the knight noticed something odd about the dragon's skin.

"Will, are you…" he began in confusion before realizing what he was looking at as he gazed down at the dragon's broad chest, gold glittering in the sunlight. Scales.  
Will flushed deeper and looked away, a strange sight now that his cheeks were littered with tiny gleaming gold dots. "A bit harder to remain human when you're being such a tease," he muttered, making Nico's eyes widen.

"Dragon…uh… Y-You're not going to become a dragon on me, are you?" Nico asked, slight fear twisting his gut as images of what might end up happening flooded his mind. It took all of his resolve to not leap away from the half-morphed dragon immediately.

Will chucked weakly, a strained moan mixed in as Nico realized he hadn't stopped stroking, fingers slippery with pre-cum. "No, angel. I won't become a dragon in the midst of our pleasures…though I can't say I'm going to remain fully human..."

Nico thought about that "...so a hybrid? That sounds somewhat more convenient than either form of yours to me. Why don't dragons do that more?"

Will huffed and blew a ring of smoke at the knight's face. Nico blinked it out of his eyes hurriedly, eyes watering. "I'll explain if you'll stop teasing me so much," he growled. With a puff of smoke, he jerked his hips into the knight's hand and let out a growl-like moan to prove his point.

The knight smirked and sat just above Will's waist, rubbing against the dragon's erection as he moved. "I'd advise you to remember who's atop who, dragon, lest I leave you high and dry," he said, before leaning down to capture the dragon's lips with his own.  
"...Now," he murmured, finishing their soft, passionless kiss. Will looked plainly disappointed. "Explain it to me while I help you, and if you stop explaining I stop. Understood?" he chuckled with a devil's smile.

Will glared at him, but with more longing than anger. He nodded once, thrusting up his hips and grinding Nico before the knight held him down. A sharp whine escaped his lips. "You're far crueler when you're on top."  
Nico brushed off the comment. "Simply paying you back for years of teasing, dragon. Besides, you started getting all scaly when I was letting us both finally enjoy it. Now, hop to the explanation before I decide we've done enough." Nico was bluffing, but the dragon didn't know that. He was actually quite fond of the dragon's scales pressing against him at the moment, soft but rough at the same time, warm and smooth. He loved the feeling.

Nico internally smiled at the look of sudden panic in Will's eyes. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you, okay?" he said, pressing against Nico's ass for good measure. The knight suppressed his own moan, hard-on jostled in the movement.  
Wearing only a sly grin of victory, Nico slid off the dragon's waist and rubbed his cheek against the now scale-covered member. He looked pointedly at Will.

The blonde's breath hitched and he began to explain eagerly. "We can't really do it on our own. Our bodies n-naturally," he tilted his head back and moaned at a particular movement from the smaller male, "…only allow us to go to one form or the other. But whe—when under a state of extreme emotion or physical exertion in our human forms...ah..." Nico licked under the scaly skin of the still-meaty head of Will's cock, making the dragon moan out loudly. "…Our bodies will stay human, but w-will acquire the likeliness of our natural states. Th…That's why I can have scales while with this body…"

Nico let go of the dragon's member with a wet sucking noise. "So which is this, physical or emotional?" he wondered teasingly, swirling his tongue around the larger's head.

"Evil," Will croaked out between heavy breaths, sharp-edged teeth peeking through his lips.

Nico giggled and went back to work on the throbbing member below him—until he felt something press against his chest. He opened his eyes, having closed them to further drown himself in feeling and taste. There shouldn't be anything down there. Will's legs were over his shoulders and his hands held Nico's black hair in a firm, tight grip. The dragon's…friend was right in front of Nico's mouth, lips just barely brushing the reddened, gold-scaled skin.  
"Will..." he whispered, a part of him not wanting to know but the rest of him too curious not to ask. "What is that?"  
Will huffed in impatience and amusement, the pressure wiggling up his partner's chest until Nico was suddenly face-to-face (metaphorically speaking) with a familiar, fluffy white and gold tail.

The dragon smiled and the tail wagged back and forth in front of the knight's face before heading back down. Nico felt something soft and ticklish skim over his neglected member.  
Nico looked up at Will. "Please tell me this is the last surprise," was all he could breathe before his breath was caught in a strangled whimper as the dragon's tail coiled around his dick and snaked further to press against his ass cheek.

It was Will's turn to smile, cunning. "Not quite, angel, but it will probably be the last one we both have for the time being."  
Nico grimaced and stuck his tongue out at the dragon, before smirking. Leaning down, he ran that peeking tongue slowly down the length of the dragon, who in turn moaned and pulled and recoiled his tail against Nico's own member, pressing light against his hole with the tip, causing a weird ticklish but rough feeling.  
Nico hummed deeply around the dragon's cock and was rewarded with a spurt of the salty liquid Nico had come to love and a sudden thrust up of the hips, forcing the ample length fully down his throat.

Nico discovered two things here:  
**One:** he didn't have a gag reflex.  
**Two:** he was really quite lucky he didn't.

Nico went dark red and tried his best to keep the large member in his mouth, remembering to breathe through his nose and keep his teeth from scraping against the scales. Meanwhile, Will was moaning and freely bucking into Nico's mouth. In a high whine/moan, he growled something that Nico was a more than a bit worried by.  
"N-Nico...angel... I-I'm close," he panted out, closing his tail tight around Nico's member and jerking along with the thrusts of his hips. Slowly but steadily, he pushed his feather-tipped tail into Nico's hole until he couldn't push in any further, curling the tip so it teased the knight's prostate. The smaller man had to bite back a moan from around the dragon's cock, his whole body shuddering.  
Not really sure what to expect but even more worried by Will's dragoness, Nico braced himself as he reached the peak of ecstasy, holding back a noise of pleasure as he climaxed for the second time that morning onto the nest underneath their trembling bodies. As he was pumped dry by the dragon's tail and fucked rhythmically by the tip, he moved to assist Will as he continued thrusting into the knight's mouth. All at once Nico clamped down the muscles in his throat and sucked, humming around the throbbing dick.

Will let out a hearty moan, shouting Nico's name as he came into the smaller's mouth.  
Nico drank the sticky fluid filling his mouth slowly, unhurriedly, lips smacking as they were finally removed from the flaccid member. Nico fought to catch his breath as the dragon's tail retreated from his member and ass, panting after swallowing one last salty mouthful.

"Delicious," Nico purred jokingly, breathless.  
Will snorted with a smirk.

"Love you, my little angel."  
"I suppose your kinda cool too" Nico said coyly, smiling and laughing outright when Will pouted and poked him in the side.

Plopping down next to Will, Nico felt pleased to finally just lay there and enjoy his partner's warmth. He glanced up at blue eyes through his lashes, and the two shared a content smile. After a while had passed, Will went from almost entirely scale-covered to regular old perfectly tanned flesh. Back to normal, limp sex sitting innocently between his legs.  
With a soft sigh, Nico closed his eyes and nuzzled into Will's arms, smiling against the warm lips that pressed gently against his. As they left, Nico was allowed to relax and drift towards sleep.

When he finally became aware of his surroundings again, he was cold and shivering in a dark room. Snapping his eyes open, Nico bolted upright and looked around wildly, wondering where Will could have gone, and where he even was. With all of his heart he just wanted to collapse back into the dragon's arms again and make the sudden empty feeling in his chest vanish.

He looked around and blinked, and slowly his thoughts came back to him.

_It had been a dream._  
_All of it._  
_Just a dream to relieve pressure. None of it ever happened._

Nico squirmed under the covers of the bed in a futile attempt to get warm, and realized with a humiliated scowl that he had ruined the sheets on Hypnotis's bed.  
He sighed and got up, cursing the world in general as he looked around for a new pair of trousers to wear before heading off to the training grounds, mind still a tad foggy but manageable.

Exhaling, Nico tried to keep his mind from wandering back to his dream, but it was a vain attempt. Everything was still fresh on his mind. This is never to be discussed with anyone, ever, he swore to himself, throwing in a halfhearted curse towards Hypnosis while he was at it.

Even then, as time ran on, he often found himself longing for the dream to have been real. On the occasions he would allow himself to recall it, he would remember the flush of the dragon's cheeks and the scales and feathers littering his beautiful body, and he would smile dreamily and allow himself to yearn for the dragon's warmth again. To yearn for that already-familiar touch on naked flesh, scales to flesh. To long for the taste of the dragon's seed, salty on his tongue. Every so often, he would allow himself to think those things. Though always behind locked doors.  
_Very_ locked doors.

**~ΨΩΨ~**

**FaiKazahaya: I did more in this fic than I had ever thought possible in my entire life. I hope you're proud, V.  
V: Proud? M'lady I think even I'M blushing now XD I won't tell ya who did what, a lot of it was both of us..**

**Fai's ending Note on Continuity:  
The hybrid point is canon to Gwillym, because I made it up whilst helping V edit and write. Just so you know.**


End file.
